robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Footprints.
It was a normal day, I was sitting on my bed, chilling on my laptop, living the regular ROBLOX life, it was fun, although I was getting bored. I came across a few games, their genre was either horror or all. I was feeling a bit bored, so I decided to play horror. The game was under the name of 'Cross the Line, Together.' It seemed like one of those games that make you scared, like a hacker made it. I was willing to take the risk... so I did. I joined, the game was normal, although the filter was black and white, which creeped me out a tad. I walked up this old lane, there was a sign, on that sign read 'Ol' Trip Down Memory Lane.'. As I walked past the 'memory lane' I saw many old versions of ROBLOX. I saw the noobs, I saw everything that you could imagine. And then I saw... A picture of me. My old old character. I saw me drenched in blood, behind me were footprints. Like the shape of a shoe almost, but my characters feet were blocky. I didn't think much about it. I thought it was scripted or something to take a picture of your character, drench it in blood and put the picture of footprints behind it. I was creeped out but I just tried to brush it off. I woke up the next morning, something didn't feel right. I was SICK to my stomach, everytime that I felt even more sick, I flashbacked to me killing a noob, then getting drenched in blood. Then my flashback paused. I saw the footprints. But this time, I saw a dark shadow behind the footprints. I tried to force MY mind to zoom in. The sickness went away. The flashback ended. Maybe I was just scared? I didn't have a clue. I joined ROBLOX again, and something was very wrong, every game was gone, all my friends had disappeared, all my favourite games disappeared. EVERYTHING was gone, except for one thing, one thing, my only friend was CrossTheLine, the only game I could play was 'Cross the Line, Together.'. My Google closed, then a popup appeared, it was written in red, no, not blood, just a THICK red, it read 'Cross the Line with me.' I shut down my laptop and cried in a ball, trying to get the image out of my head. I left ROBLOX for a month. A month later, I joined back. Everything was normal, my friends and games had been retrieved, I felt relieved, finally, a break. But no it wasn't over yet. I got logged out and got logged into the CrossTheLine's account. On the screen was a game called 'I'm Watching You.' I turned around and nobody was there. I turned back to my computer and I was playing the game 'I'm Watching You'. I ran up to a CCTV system and saw a black shadow controlling them, a familiar shadow, with the exact same feet that shaped the footprints. I was terrified. I couldn't control the mouse. I was being forced to walk up to him. I closed my eyes and peeked, the guy pulled the hood down, his face was red, bloody and scaley, burnt. I heard footprints in my house. I locked my door and curled up in a ball. It wouldn't let me leave the horrific game. I tried shutting down my laptop but it was no use. The screen would only say, 'pleez dont leev.' The tab closed. I heard more footprints. I left ROBLOX for at least a year. And when I came back, my YouTube was open, I forgot to close it. The video it was playing was under the name of, 'I'm still in control, faggot.' the video played sounds of footprints and I commented, 'WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?!' I got a reply a week later, it said 'terrorizing, scaring, murdering, kidnapping, I could list a lot more fag.' I didn't recall doing any of that. I flashbacked to doing it all though. This guy was injecting me, with LIES. I couldn't take it anymore, I reported the odd fellow, I made millions of alts. He got banned and got banned from making any other accounts. My YouTube loaded again. The video was called 'Game's not over yet, faggot.'